A Drabble a Day to Keep Writers Block Away
by Miss Shelia Foxx
Summary: Just short drabbles to keep writers block away. All kinds of pairings and characters.  Today: Dakota/Gwen Now Taking H.o.O pairing suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

MEZMERIZED

When he first saw her, he was mesmerized.

He was sitting on a silky couch, dining with his friends when she caught his eye. Her dark brown hair was woven into an intricate braid down her back. It was a Saturday, and a very hot one at that, so she was clothed in nothing more than a purple SPQR tank-top and short-shorts. Her clothes must have been borrowed, for her spaghetti strip was way too tight and her shorts were decorated with a large belt to keep them from sliding down. Her way-to-big purple flip flops _smack, smack, smacked _against the concrete floor, making it nearly impossible not to notice her and her lovely ivory skin and that pretty face. Her features appeared to have been carved by a superior sculptor. He had begun to wonder if her mother was the stunning and alluring Venus. If she was, _well, she __**really**__ takes after her mother, _he thought.

But surly, (and with no disrespect intended) none of the other gods could have a daughter as breath-taking as this beautiful girl.

"Who is she?" Octavian accidently spoke

"Who?" His friend, Marc Antony, questioned curiously, his eyes scanning about the crowd.

"Her." He breathed, eyes transfixed on the mystery girl

"Well _that_ really narrows it down." Marc spat sarcastically, rolling his brown eyes in frustration.

"The girl by Liam and René." He replied pointing to the girl, her braid flopping back and forth like a fishtail as she conversed with the Praetors, Liam and René.

All the other guys, who were now so utterly focused on Marc and Octavian's conversation, followed his finger to the attractive girl. They widened their eyes, one let out a quiet whistle.

Unlike the rest of his friends, Marc seemed rather bored. "Oh. _Her_. That's Reyna something-or-other. The chick's a newbie. Daughter of Bellona, I hear. Obviously, one of her better-looking ones. I hear she got claimed after she totally, like, _murdered_ some poor dummy from 50 feet away with a spear! The chick's got some skill with weapons. Dangerous, I suppose. Perfect addition to the legion. We could use some more violent ones." Marc seemed to know everything about anyone. He was probably the most reliable source for _all_ your camp gossip, including the names of all the newbies.

"Reyna." Octavian mused. It was an elegant name, perfect for such an elegant and dazzling girl.

"Why do you ask?" Marc questioned, before the realization dawned on him. When it did, a grin flew rapidly onto his face.

"Oooh! Octavian! Is this love at first sight? Is Octavian in _looove?_" jeered his companions, finding Octavian's interest in the girl quite amusing.

"You know, it just might be."

AN: Yes, I understand this is short. May I remind you, they're not usually going to be long. They're written daily and won't have a ton of time spent on them trying to make them perfect and long. Like I said, this is just a method that many authors use to keep writers block away. I highly recommend it. Oh, and before I go, one story that I actually took my time on writing (it took days, actually) and is probably my best story yet, but it only has 2 reviews. It's called Secrets Forever Left Untold. Read it and review it? Please?

Tune in tomorrow,

~Ofweaponarydefences


	2. Chapter 2

MOMENT

It was just a moment. Just one brief moment in time that would forever be sealed into his brain.

It all started with the drinking

Glass after glass, he would consume his precious red kool-aid to the point where his ADHD-ridden mind could hardly function. And he loved it. He wouldn't drink so much during the days when Jason was a member of the Fifth, but now Jason had disappeared, leaving the Fifth to crash and burn down into the flames of dishonor. He indulged more and more of the sticky substance as the nights stretched on and on. The ones where he was dreaming of the good old days, the ones where he was praised for being part on the fifth, not mocked. The indulgence led to the fits- those ugly anger-ridden hyperactive fits the Kool-Aid would force him into. Sometimes, he would try to control the red hot anger and the pure white sugar, but more often, he let it get the best of him.

There was Gwen, though, kind-hearted sweet Gwen ho would always try to calm him down. She would try to help, soothing him with reassuring comments and speaking calm and gentle. She was a Daughter of Venus, and a very pretty one at that. Her medium brown hair lay at her stomach in no style whatsoever. She had a plain but pretty face with a gentle smile. She wasn't anything like the beauty of Reyna, but she was perfect in Dakota's mind.

"Dakota, calm down." Gwen soothed

"Why? This is the seventh game in a row, Gwen! IN A ROW!"

"I know Dakota, but-"

"KNOW? Dammit Gwen! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Dakota threw his flask to the ground, shattering it into infinitesimal fragments.

"SEVENTH GAME IN A ROW! Gwen! Wake up! Its been five months! He's not coming back! Jason's gone and now we're just the lousy Fifth again! Im SICK of IT!"

"Dakota, we all miss Jason, but we can bring honor-"

"GWEN! ITS NOT HAPPENING!WE HAVE NO HONOR! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THE STANDARD!"

"Dakota-"

"Some centurion _I_ turned out to be." Dakota moaned, sitting down and covering his face with his hands.

"Dakota, you're a great leader."

"How? My cohort doesn't even have the eagle!"

"Dakota, listen to me. You are a good leader. Your legionaries love you and I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, Dakota."

He wasn't sure if she just said it to make him feel better, but he wanted to believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

KIND

The sunlight cut through the leaves, temporarily blinding Drew. She didn't care though, she was meeting Jason.

After a suicide attempt in the Aphrodite cabin, Jason had found pity for Drew. He hated mean kids, and had even told off Piper for harassing Drew, claiming she was no better than Drew, after he had read the suicide note. Much to Drew's dismay, she didn't actually get to witness this, because she was recovering in the infirmary. Drew had tried to stab herself with Piper's dagger, Katopriss. She narrowly missed her heart, and wound up stabbing herself in the shoulder. She had cried out in agony before everything had gone black. Soon the bubbly Aphrodite campers had waltzed their way back in after dinner and campfire, ready to slip into bed when they saw the sticky blood. They were in shock when they saw Drew passed out on the floor covered in the sticky red blood, next to her white vanity where she had inscribed her rather long suicide note in with her favorite hot pink lipstick.

Piper had freaked when she saw her and screamed for Jason to help. When he arrived, two Apollo medics, Felix and Will, were already rushing her into the imfirary. When Jason saw his name on her suicide note, his heart nearly dropped. He felt terrible, and so out of pity he began to make visits to Drew in the infimary. To Jason's surprise, Drew was actually very kind, but had a difficult time showing it because of the way her dad had raised her (at least, when he was actually around, that is). He begun to spend more and more time with Drew, even after she was out of the infirmary, trying to assist her bring out her softer, gentler side.

Drew and Jason would meet up by the lake every Friday and laugh about everything under the sun. They had a special log they liked to sit on, one thick long one that Jason had drug out of the forest and on to the white sands of the lake. They'd put it next top the water, so the blue icy waves would lap their toes. Drew looked forward to Fridays every day. Because of Jason, Drew had changed drastically into a better, kinder person. She wore minimal make-up, didn't care what was in fashion, and never bothered what the others thought. Not to mention she was a happier person, as well. And this was all because of Jason. He was so kind, funny, and understanding

Which is why she fell in love with him.

AN: I think that one was the worst. Any suggestions? Im thinking about doing another Octeyna, and Im going to do a Leo/Khione, but what do you guys wanna see?

Review!

~Ofweaponarydefences


	4. Chapter 4

MAYBE

She gasped when she saw him.

He looked like Sammy. He had the Latina appearance with his unruly dark curls that tumbled down on to his deep brown eyes that went with his light tan skin. He had Sammy's face, too. He had the sharp features, pointy ears, and a mischievous smirk. Even his voice sounded like Sammy's when he had introduced himself. Leo. Well this 'Leo' had Sammy's sense of humor, too.

Maybe, just maybe, Hazel thought, that Leo was indeed Sammy and had come back to life, just the way she had. And just maybe, when the met, he would remember her. Remember the horse back riding, the cupcake and the kiss. Maybe then he would remember her and then they could go back to the old days, just Hazel and Sammy Valdez.

But he didn't seem to recognize her at all, though. She was probably just hallucinating or something. Besides, there was Frank. Sweet, kind-hearted Frank. What would happen to him if she went off with Sammy? Sammy was in the past and Hazel should just forget him. But how could she? Sammy was her friend, even when no one else was, or would ever even consider it. Sammy didn't care about the rumors buzzing around New Orleans about Hazel. In fact, he never even asked if they were true or not. They had even snuck into the stables together, that one birthday. She could still hear his "Hey! Im not that ugly!" in her head, which would always bring a smile to her lips.

Even though this Leo character was in fact NOT Sammy, maybe he was like Sammy. He seemed an awful lot like him, during the video chat thing.

Maybe she'd just have to see.


	5. Chapter 5

SEVEN

Three girls, four boys.

Someone was going to wind up the odd man out.

And with his luck, that man would be Leo Valdez.

There was Jason. Handsome, clever, generous Jason. He already had three girls pinning away at him. Piper, Drew, and Reyna. He was going to choose Piper, which was obvious enough. And why wouldn't he? She was beautiful, daring, and everything a hero would want. So scratch two of that list. Five more left.

Percy and Annabeth. Percabeth, as the Aphrodite campers liked to call them. They would have a happy reunion, obviously. They were supposedly 'meant for each other'. Leo didn't know that Percy guy, but it was obvious Annabeth was in love with him. They would walk the Earth together, fending off monsters as a couple. So those two were untouchable, leaving only 3 people left, but not for long.

Sure, it appeared that the Hazel chick was checking him out at first. That's when he saw his first glimmer of hope. But when she told him he just looked like her dead boyfriend (or Sammy Valdez, his grandfather), his hopes came crashing down. They went down further when he met Frank. Sure, Frank was a good kid and all, but he saw the way he looked at her. And he saw the way she looked at him. They were soon going to declare their love for each other, officially making Leo the odd man out.

Yeah, there were other fine ladies outside the 7. But Khione was evil, Thalia a hunter, Dakota was crushing on Gwen, and he was pretty sure he saw that weird teddy bear dude Octavian throwing some intense looks at that Reyna chick. But he could be wrong.

And he really hoped he was.

Because no matter how much Leo loved them, they were never going to love him back.

Because there were seven.

And only six would have a happy ending.

**AN: I wanna say THANK YOU to ****Jay Foren for inspiring this story. THANK YOU. I have not updated in a while because I have been grounded. Love it? Hate it? Got a suggestion? One word: Review!**

**Until the Morrow,**

**Ofweaponarydefences**


	6. Chapter 6

DISTANCE

They keep their distance.

They hardly know eachother.

They didn't _want _to know eachother.

But day after day passed and the two seemed to be forced into communicating. They would exchange glares and insults, just trying to pass the time. They hardly had anything in common. He was Greek, he was Roman. Sure he was interesting, but he was way too uptight. His lips would curl at him as if he was a week old burrito. And he would think;

_Hey man, I don't need this. Im Leo freaking Valdez. I have enough problems. I don't need you._

He thought he was obnoxious. Joke after joke he would find himself going insane. Couldn't he just let him focus for Bellona's sake (FOCUS, Octavian! FOCUS!)? And what was with the smell? Didn't these Greeks ever bathe? He still can't see why Reyna let them come here. Probably because Jason Freaking amazing Grace was on board. Screw him and his whole lot of Greek _asinus foramina._

_Hey man, I don't need this. Im Octavian freaking Caesar. I have enough problems. I don't need you._

So they kept their distance, but it didn't take long for them to become friends.

He didn't know. He just didn't know. The line between good and evil was getting blurry before his eyes. He found himself thinking

_Hey man, I need this. Im Leo freaking Valdez. I have too many problems. I need you._

He hated himself. He was horrible, friendless, and down right awful. No wonder Reyna never wanted to speak to him again. He loved her. He _needed_ her. But he couldn't leave his friend to help her.

_Hey man, I need this. Im Octavian freaking Caesar. I have too many problems. I need you. _

So they kept their distance in close range.


	7. Chapter 7

HERO

Everything about it was twisted.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't get her mind out of it. Or, him, she should say. Well, could you really blame her for falling in love with him? He was tall, clever, and handsome. A hero, in fact. And she needed one. Her beautiful camp was crumbling, that was obvious enough. She desperately needed something to patch it back up into the glorious Rome that it was. And then her duct tape came in the form of Percy Jackson.

He succeeded on that impossible quest of his, proving he was more than the average _greacus. _She awarded him with the role of Praetor, hoping to become 'romantically involved' with this Greek. He refused; he was sticking true to his beauty, Annabeth. That blonde, no-good, Minerva witch. Bah! He'd come to his senses after a while. After all, you did love him. He was a charming boy and not to mention completely gorgeous. Couldn't he just see they'd be perfect together?

But he never did catch a glimpse of the beauty of Percy and Reyna when that ship landed. And no sooner had it touched the ground, a blonde came streaking out to embrace her little 'seaweed-brain'. It almost made her puke right then and there. And when that Venus bi-atch came down holding hands with Jason, she was just about ready to run her knife through someone out of anger. Stupid, retarded Percy! What's his problem?

She knew the Hero simply did not want her.

**AN: This one is for Bright Blue 101. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing! I SWEAR to everyone that suggested a pairing I WILL get that pairing done! So feel free to make a request!**

**Review!**

**~Ofweaponarydefences**


	8. Chapter 8

EVER EVER AFTER

She was a fairytale princess, with her beautiful looks. She was the Princess of Beauty, fair but cold. She paid the prince no attention, for she was far too occupied with herself. She built extravagant building in her kingdom of lies from the walls she had built up.

Though she continously ignored him, he followed her around. Jeering her on, but really, he ended up pushing her even farther away. Their kingdoms where so diverse, he wondered if they would ever join forces or if they even could. But he honestly hoped they could.

And when the Princess of Rags showed up (he really can't stand that hypocrite, Piper) she took over Beauty, and started on reconstruction, leaving Drew to burn (which only proved to him that she was every bit as bad as Drew was). Then that left her vulnerable.

And that's when he saw his chance.

**AN: That, my friends, was Drew/Connor for XxSupermassiveBlackHolesxX. Sorry it was short, but I hoped you enjoyed it (your Leo/Piper will be longer, trust me!)!**

**Tomorrow,**

**~Ofweaponarydefences **


	9. Chapter 9

**FORGETTABLE **

Leo Valdez.

That was it.

He was just Leo Valdez, sidekick, repair boy, and yeah, sometimes 'Supreme Commander'. But that was all of his titles (he would die if someone called him Commander Tool belt). He didn't end up with anything like Jason did. He wasn't a hero, savior, or the Leader of the Seven.

And he didn't get the girl.

He didn't get Piper McLean.

His beauty queen, his friend, the one that always kept him sane and grounded. Yeah, he wasn't all surprised he didn't get his Happily Ever After. Boys who murder their mothers usually don't. In fact, very few got the Happily Ever After they wanted. It was just Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Frank Zhang & Hazel Levesque, Dakota Rove & Gwen Pikit, and most defiantly Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase. Other than that it was the others. And what happened to them was…ugly.

Reyna Liana had moved out of the barracks and into the dorm with Gwen in her new college, nobody knows what happened to Drew, and Octavian had stabbed himself leaving nothing behind except for a note saying "Reyna, I love you" and a honeysuckle that Reyna wouldn't let anyone touch. And Leo, well he was doing all right. But there were oh so many things that he wished he had. Like a big house, his mother back, fame, glory, Piper, Piper, & Piper.

Piper McLean was so many things. Breath-taking, stunning, kind, pretty, etc. She was the girl everyone wished they could be. It drove him mad how she was always shutting herself down. _You're amazing Beauty Queen! Stop doing this to yourself!_ His mind would scream at him. He's always wanted to tell her that but he never quite knew how. _Thanks for those social skills, dad._ By the time he had mustered up enough guts to tell her, it was all ready to late. It was Jason this, Jason that. Always, always Jason. She fell in love with him, and saw him as nothing more than what he was, Leo Valdez, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He's been hanging around the Apollo kids lately, spending his free time writing music. It was obvious enough that he was no match for the Apollo kids, but his words flew just as freely, like everything did when he thought of her. She managed to make the most complicated thing, like songwriting, so simple. So incredibly, wonderfully easy. The only thing she made difficult was to forget about her. To forget that pretty face, those startling eyes, her laugh, her melodious voice. Everything about her was brilliance to Leo Valdez. But the best thing about her was that she was genuine. There wasn't a piece of her that was fake.

Or a piece of her that was forgettable.

**AN: Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that _long. Sorry. Anyway, you guys just love Leo! But then again, so do I! Keep on requesting! Oh! And this was for XxSupermassiveBlackHolesxX**

**~Ofweaponarydefences**


	10. Chapter 10

ANNOYING

If there was anything Thalia knew, it was that Leo Valdez was annoying.

He always had some show-off comment or pick-up line to offer. Leo was a ladies man, for sure. An annoying, completely idiotic ladies man who just couldn't see that roses were still cliché. Every day on the Zeus's Cabin doorstep was a different color of roses, most of them hijacked from the Demeter Cabin (she could tell by the yelling and the protests).

They were oh-so-annoying, but they really did make nice home decorations.

**AN: Sorry this one is so short, I just couldn't think of a good Thalia/Leo, considering she's a hunter. This was for ****daughterofposeidon99****.** **Next is Leo/Reyna, and that should be longer. Keep up the suggestions, but Im obsessed with Octeyna (Octavian/Reyna, they'd be amazing!), so if you see an Octeyna drabble coming up soon, you'll understand.**

**~Ofweaponarydefences**


	11. Chapter 11

ROME

Rome was a grand city; chock full of violence, bloodlust, and gore. A centerpiece for greed, lust and power. The stench of blood tainted the crisp air, lingering as a trademark. Sure, there were bakers and other merchants bustling about it, but you can't say that the violence that plagued them daily wasn't on their minds. The violence drove them to brutality and anger, burning bright like a red-hot flame. The fire of Rome.

She's a beauty, with those deep, dark eyes and currents of flowing coal colored hair. You find her alluring, so dangerous. Mystery lingers about her, you are uncertain of her next move. You grasp the blood-soaked hilt of your sword of truth, fingers slipping as you lie, lie, lie your way into the light of her glory. You're trying desperately not to loose it, for fear of coming down second in this battle of words. You know she'd rip you apart if the entry was there. Those ice-coated insults piercing like daggers. You keep score in your head, horrified that you're losing. _You. Cannot. Lose. _

You want her _so_ bad. Why can't you get a girl for once? Would that be ohso horribly wrong? Would it just be _terrible _if Leo Valdez was actually happy for once? Not just you pretending to be? You think she might be your answer, and this battle determines the Yes or No. You want her to say yes. You _need_ her to say yes. This is your one shot at Happily Ever After, and you cannot afford to lose this. You exert all your strength; use your best moves to win this. But she's strong, too. Maybe even stronger than you. Soon facing the facts is going to be too much to bear. But if you can hold this just a little longer... No, you must hold this for is long as possible. You can't stand to loose this battle, you'll do whatever it takes.

But this is Rome, her hometown, where she learned to kill from the best. She sees through you like glass, the more you let your guard down, the more transparent you become. She's all cold, bitter burning ice, so rigid, flows through her veins. She's Bellona's daughter, violence, bloodlust and gore are her thing. She practically owns that sphere; this is obvious by her swift but powerful movements. You can see it in her eyes, the tight anger, burning like fire. You see it again. The fire of Rome, ready to burn you into nothing.

It's a good thing you're resistant to the flames.

**AN: So, yeah, I guess that was Leo/Reyna in an odd, demented way. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was grounded all week long. I _was_ going to have more diverse lines but the same general idea from this for a Jason/Reyna, but for some reason, the Leo/Reyna worked better with this. Anyhoo, I figured it appropriate to start answering my reviews, so here goes nothing:**

**XxSupermassiveBlackHolesxX: Ummm... it depends on what Percy Jackson and the Olympians pairing. What pairing were you thinking? And yeah, I can do both pairings. Don't worry, Im a crazy shipper with Percy Jackson and the Olympians, too. In fact, I still think Ethan/Annabeth would be awesome! Yeah, I love Leo/Reyna as well, even though Im completely in love with Octavian/Reyna. Jason/Reyna's not my favorite, but as long as there isn't any Piper, Im good! Actually, after writing these, Im starting to like Leo/Piper even though Im still pretty much obsessed with Leo/Khione (I have a thing with pairing heroes with villains for some reason).**

**daughterofposeidon99: Yeah, I could do Percy/Piper, and feel free to request as many pairings as you like!**

**See y'all later, **

**~Ofweaponarydefences **

**PS: Wouldn't it be embarrassing if I spelled my pen name wrong?**


	12. Chapter 12

BELONG

They don't belong together; Aphrodite had completely different paths for them. He was supposed to be with Annabeth, his blonde-haired beauty. The geek-chic daughter of Athena, his forever and always. He was her Knight in Shining Armor, her prince, her one and true lover. She knows everything. Any history question she can answer.

But you know what? She doesn't know you. She doesn't know you're Piper McLean. And you always get what you want.

Even when it comes to Percy Jackson.

**AN: Wow, okay. That was short, even for me. Sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**daughterofposeidon99****: Yeah, Leyna kind of grows on you, doesn't it? I can totally see him hitting on her. I say that crazy pairings just make life a whole lot more fun!**

**ummiuno011****: Yeah, but my personal favorite is when the villains fall for the heroes. And, I know right? Leo/ Khione is just that amazing!**

**AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree: Yeah, I'll add Ethan/Annabeth on my list of Pairings-to-Write!**

**imawesomelikethat****: Leo/Hazel, eh? I think they're pretty cool. I can write one, if you'd like.**

**optimistic pessimism: Thanks! I hadn't even heard of Drew/Connor until someone requested it! Yeah, I feel kind of bad for Leo, too. He's amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

JACKET

He loved it when she wore his jacket. Whenever it was raining, snowing, or even slightly cold he would offer it to her, and she always gladly accepted with that pretty little smile of hers. Of course, it was way too big for her. He was a big, tall and strong legionary while she was a skinny-little Venus legionary. She was practically swimming in the long black sleeves and the jacket itself could have worked as a dress. But, you know what? He thought she looked awesome in it anyways.

It always smelled like her sweet perfume, like wildflowers and crisp apples. She would spray some on, realize what she had done and instantly fell bad. She'd give him her, "oh, Kota, I am SO sorry" and he would just smile at her and tell her it was fine, even though the other legionaries would make cracks about his 'girlfriend', which he secretly loved. Besides, he would hold that jacket up to his nose late at night until the scent of her was gone.

Then, she left him to go to some important collage.

He never knew how much he would miss the smell of Wild Apple perfume.

Uhh... I apologize for my, uh... leave of absence, lets say. I had a really busy week/month/weeks whatever it was. I was sick, had a big test in science to study for, two big projects (math and history), and my computer had problems. So, I should be updating more frequently. Anyway, sorry this wasn't one of the requests, but I got this idea and I HAD to write it. Plus, if you see a random Drew-centric one on here, don't be alarmed, I've been wanting to do one for a while. So, just like, request, review and read!

iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Thanks for reviewing!

starlit wishes: Yeah, I could do another Leo/Thalia

XxSupermassiveBlackHolesxX: Yeah same here. I always do that with multiple characters. And of course, no Mary Sues. Or even OC's really, I've always hated OC parings. I always thought you should use the characters they gave you from that book. And, of course, I high-five you back. I think PJO has the best selection to experiment with crazy pairings. You can't really do as much on other ones. Like the 39 Clues, for example. I find the Amy pairings kind of awkward because they all pair her with Ian and I pair her with everyone BUT Ian... weird...

daughterofposeidon99: Yeah... I always start hating pairings because I love one that involves one of the characters, but then I read/write one and it forever changes my perspective towards that pairing...

ummiuno011: Yeah, I guess it kind of did sound like Reyna... weird...

Daughter of Hypnos: Yeah, I will.

AndAPartridgeInAGrapeTree: Yeah... actually, that's awesome... oh yeah, I'm pumped now!

~Ofweaponarydefences

PS: Who here loves Jara? (House of Anubis)


End file.
